<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One Look by windyway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763648">Just One Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway'>windyway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyway/pseuds/windyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho lends their sweater to Nino. When Nino is home, they realize they still have Sho’s sweater and find Sho’s iPod. Out of curiosity, Nino looks through Sho’s music and finds a playlist titled with Nino’s name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nino goes to the supermarket to do grocery shopping. He wants to hoard all the toilet tissue and daily necessities so he need not go outside in winter. He pushes the trolley in and walks from aisle to aisle to find what he needs. He hums along with the music that the supermarket operator plays.</p>
<p>Nino felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. “Excuse me, are you Ninomiya-kun?” Nino turns around and immediately recognizes the face. It’s Sakurai Sho, his friend from the university choir club. It’s been a long while since Nino met Sho. Is it 5 years ago? Or 6 years? He forgets. But he’s happy that he can see his best friend again.</p>
<p>“Sho-chan!” They shake hands and Sho pulls him into a warm hug.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long while! How have you been?” Sho asks enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, thanks. And you?”</p>
<p>“Perfectly fine. Are you on winter shopping?”</p>
<p>“Yes, as you can see here. I’m hoarding everything,” Sho laughs out loud and other customers pay attention to them. Nino smacks his side playfully, “You’re still the same, laughing out loud of everything.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m too excited to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Are you shopping too?”</p>
<p>“Sort of. Just walking around here to buy snacks and I saw you from afar. I wasn’t sure if it was you. Thank god that I approached you.” Nino smiles and continues picking his things. “Are you alone here?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Wanna join me?”</p>
<p>“Only if you allow it.”</p>
<p>“Come on, then.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“You buy a lot,” Sho looks at the three enormous bags full of groceries.</p>
<p>“I said I’m hoarding everything, right?” Nino snorts.</p>
<p>“Oh. Yes,” Sho chuckles. “Want help?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please,” they walk out of the supermarket.</p>
<p>“Where did you park your car?” Sho asks.</p>
<p>“Huh? I walk here. My house just five minutes from here.”</p>
<p>“Eco-friendly lifestyle or saving gas money?” Sho asked jokingly.</p>
<p>“The latter,” they laugh. Suddenly, a cold fall wind blows and Nino quivers violently. He regrets his decision to only wear a long-sleeved t-shirt as he thinks he will be warm after walking home.</p>
<p>“Cold?” Sho takes off his sweater and lends it to Nino.</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t worry. I’m-” Another wind blows and the cold pierces through Nino’s bones.</p>
<p>Sho chuckled, “Wear it. You can give it back anytime you want,” Sho nods reassuringly. Nino finally put his groceries down to wear Sho’s sweater. He feels warm and comfortable immediately. The sweater is too big for him, but it’s better than nothing. “You look like a Baymax.”</p>
<p>“Because your white and fluffy sweater is too big.”</p>
<p>“But it looks good on you,” they laugh again. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride.”</p>
<p>“Sho-chan, you don’t need to.”</p>
<p>“But I want to. Come on, before it’s too cold,” Nino nods in defeat and they hurry to Sho’s car. They enter the car and have a quick ride to Nino’s apartment.</p>
<p>“Sho-chan, it’s okay from here. I can go by myself,” Nino unloads all his groceries out of the car.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Sho goes out of his car to help Nino.</p>
<p>Nino nods, “Yeah, sure. Thanks for helping me to shop,” Nino bows.</p>
<p>Sho goes back into his car, “You’re welcome. See you again!” Sho waves him goodbye and drives away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino enters his home with heavy groceries in his hands. He sits on his couch to take a breath and realizes something. “Ah. Sho-chan’s sweater!” Nino forgets to exchange any Sho’s contact. How can he return this sweater? He searches for any information in the sweater’s pockets and finds Sho’s iPod. He remembers Sho’s habit of putting his contact person on all of his stuff. He turns around the iPod and finds Sho’s contact. Nino sighs in relief.</p>
<p>Holding Sho’s iPod, an idea sparks in Nino’s mind. They had their own favorite music genre, but after being in the choir club, they share a similar taste. Nino is curious whether Sho’s music taste is still the same.</p>
<p>“Just a peek doesn’t hurt, right? Sorry, Sho-chan.” Nino turns on the device and browses through the tracks. Seems like Sho’s taste is the same. He still likes songs in foreign languages; as long as he likes the arrangement, he will listen to it tho he doesn’t understand the language. But mostly, Sho likes English songs to practice his English pronunciation. It helps him when he needs to sing English songs in the choir. Nino learns a lot from Sho, both pronunciation and the language itself.</p>
<p>Nino keeps browsing until he finds a playlist with his name on it. Nino frowns, “... Nino?”</p>
<p>He opens it and the first song plays. It’s Doris Troy–Just One Look. An old and short English song.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Just one look, and I fell so hard in love with you.’</em>
</p>
<p>Nino gasps, “Sho-chan...” He listens to the entire song, and it leaves him breathless. The message is obvious. Is it Sho been feeling for him all this time? Sho falls in love with him all this time? And Sho doesn’t bother telling him? Is that why he’s so happy to meet him today?</p>
<p>He then plays the next tracks. He keeps listening to the playlist while unloading his groceries and washing the dishes. Some of them are oldies and the rest are the latest songs. He finds their favorite songs in their choir days, The Lion Sleeps Tonight. It was when they should imitate a lion and monkey voice and wore an African man costume. That was an amazing experience.</p>
<p>He arrives at the last song. The seventeenth song. It’s Daniel Caesar (feat. H.E.R.)–Best Part. His heart skips a beat when the intro plays. Sho likes the guitar technical and often asks Nino for playing it. Sho definitely keeps this song for the last as the best part.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘If life is a movie, oh you’re the best part.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One tear falls on his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>If you love me, won’t you say something?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If you love me, won’t you,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love me, won’t you</em>
</p>
<p>Nino immediately grabs his phone and types Sho’s number. He’ll make sure that this time, Nino won’t lose him again.</p>
<p>“Hello, Sho-chan? It’s me, Nino.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday to Nino, wish you all the best your idol and private life :)</p>
<p>If you wanna know what Sho puts in his Nino playlist, this is it (I don’t have Spotify, so I just put the singer name and the song title here):<br/>1.	Doris Troy – Just One Look<br/>2.	Ms. Lauryn Hill – Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You<br/>3.	Jason Mraz (feat. Colbie Caillat) – Lucky<br/>4.	The Temper Trap – Sweet Disposition<br/>5.	Far East Movement – Rocketeer<br/>6.	My Chemical Romance – Summertime<br/>7.	Isyana Sarasvati – Keep Being You<br/>8.	Joyce Sims – All and All<br/>9.	Ariana Grande (feat. Mac Miller) – The Way<br/>10.	Ella Mai – Boo’d Up<br/>11.	The Tokens – The Lion Sleeps Tonight<br/>12.	ARASHI – Hitomi no Naka no Galaxy<br/>13.	Phil Collins – A Groovy Kind of Love<br/>14.	MUSE – Undisclosed Desire<br/>15.	RAN – Yes &amp; No<br/>16.	Pamungkas – To the Bone<br/>17.	Daniel Caesar (feat. H.E.R.) – Best Part</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>